His Hat and May
by wubbzy
Summary: That day, the wind blew, and it was the start of something entirely new.  Advanceshipping.
1. Part One: Good Luck Charm

_A/N:_ Procrastination and boredom are what lead me to write this. So yay for procrastination! (really bad thing since I'm sure I'm going to fail my test now… :( Nowadays Pokémon wouldn't have fatal injuries by a Pokémon (the anime, but well, yeah). Haha, my first intentional two-shot! Hope you all enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Pokemon.

.

___An Advanceshipping Two-shot_  
**Author:** _wubbzy_  
_Count: _3631

.

**His Hat and May**

**.**

**.**

_Faith worked in mysterious ways_

**.**

_**Part One:**_ _Good Luck Charm_

.

Electric sparks flew all across the pine green forest. It was a fantastic area to train, according to the spiky, jet black haired boy with his electrifying Pikachu equipped on his shoulder. This boy was training especially hard today. It was to be expected from him since his next gym battle would be approaching. All six of his pokemon were called out onto the field, each battling the other to harness their techniques and skills. Ash had a rather sagacious strategy for his training, for he had the pokemon that were weak against a certain type to face off against the other. His fist pumped up with feisty adrenaline as he called another attack.

"Awesome everyone! Swellow, one more ariel ace should do it, and then we'll call it a day. Make sure you give it your all!" Ash shouted to his flying bird pokemon. Swellow followed every word as he swooped down and attacked – the attack was a flawless, collision that inflicted a heap load of damage. "Great job!" Ash exclaimed as he pumped his fist up into the air once more. "Well, we should head back to the pokemon center."

His face heated in embarrassment, hearing a grumbling noise from his tummy. He glanced down, chuckling as his stomach continued to growl.

"I guess I'm pretty hungry. We should get going," Ash recommended as he decided to take fast strides to the center. However, a luscious red apple caught his attention, soon tantalizing him with its glamour. "Looks tasty." His mouth watered as if he was already savoring the sweetened fruit. "Swellow, do you think you can get a few apples down for us with your ariel ace?" he asked. Swellow nodded as he flied up to the top of the tree and cut a plethora of apples. Ash blissfully caught the food, content with the amount.

Things had gone so smoothly. However, that train of thought soon was replaced by a buzz, ringing his eardrums. He glanced behind him.

_Buzz…_

A swarm of Beedrill floated up with wings fluttering so fast, faster than the rapid strumming of his heartbeat. His breath hitched, his feet planted to the ground. So he was stealing from the Beedrill's tree. Ash was still in a state of stupor. Luckily, the pointed stingers heading his way brought him back to reality, his feet mobile to finally sprint away.

_"Run!"_

He nearly lost his balance and fell down when he attempted to return all his pokemon to their pokeballs. He continued to dash, getting swatted by boughs and small branches, stepping on twigs and muddy puddles. Pikachu soon hopped up on his shoulder. Unfortunately, the grooves and ridges of an aged tree tripped him. His screech from the fall filled Beedrill's ears when they stopped, turned, and prepared to attack.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu jumped up, releasing a wave of thunder throughout the bodies of the bee type pokemon. Ash smiled in relief when he noticed them flying off. The small moment of harmony was fleeting, for a new stress overtook his mind.

"Where are we?" he asked, not recalling where he ran off to. He observed his surroundings carefully, trying to make out where was the right path to the pokemon center.

Rocks, trees, and dirt…

He scratched his head. "Where are we?" he reiterated to Pikachu. Pikachu only mumbled a "Pika" with a worried tone as he searched for any resembling landmarks that would lead them the right way. He paced, retracing his steps.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a lonely Beedrill stood, it's buzzing drowned by the calls of the other pokemon. He all but glided towards Ash, the buzzing finally reaching his ears. He hadn't noticed in time, falling to the ground after the initial sting. The pain permeated across the area of the puncture, his skin burning and inflamed – an allergic reaction. He was unconscious before the pustules formed over his heated skin. Pikachu's eyes widened, perplexed on what had happened to his trainer.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu called, trying to wake his trainer.

It was all useless.

.

"I can't wait till my next pokemon contest. Just four more days!" May anticipated, her deep azure eyes filled with alacrity and aplomb. It was an easy going day of shopping, surveying the small markets for potions, pokeballs, and clothing – for May at least. They day was ending with a relaxing time at the pokemon center, preparing to leave in the morning.

"You'll do great!" Brock encouraged, placing the bags down on a small coffee table as they entered the center. They smiled at the sight of Pikachu by the door. However, Pikachu's dreary cheeks and panicked eyes caught their attention.

"Pikachu?" May found it odd not seeing Pikachu with his trainer… very odd. "Where's Ash?" She searched around, curious.

"Pika Pi! Pika Pi!" Pikachu gesticulated, waving his paws in alarm as he tried to point to the forest. Brock kneeled down and attempted to scrutinize the situation.

"Pikachu looks scared. Do you think something might have happened to Ash?" Brock wondered.

"It's weird enough that Pikachu is by himself. Pikachu, where's Ash?" May questioned, concern evident in the tone of her voice. Pikachu ran out through the doors, racing towards the injured boy. They followed.

Upon reaching Ash, both of their eyes widened at the grotesque sight of their friend. Ash, their dear friend, had a gushing wound on his stomach and looked as if he had an allergic reaction to something with the way pus-infested lumps emerged over his entire body. The sting mark was the worst scene, red and inflamed. He clenched his injury with his arm as he moaned in agony, pain surging up his entire body.

"Ash!" May cried out as she tried to help him along with Brock. The two lugged his arms around their shoulders to help bring him to a hospital.

.

_How could this happen?_

May clenched her knees, her entire body shaking from the sobs pouring out of her. She tenuously brought her hand up to her eyes, attempting to wipe away the tears. Her cheeks were rosy and plumped while her eyes were swollen and puffy. She wondered how long she could cry until she held no more tears where she could merely hiccup.

She strained her ears to hear almost silent weeping. Her face remained crestfallen, hoping to concern herself with Max than the situation at hand. She needed to remain strong for her little brother, Max, who was trying to control his sobs for her sake. She tenderly smiled, grasping his small hand, assuring him… Ash would be fine.

Max felt relief sweep through him, and May felt her heart ache a little less.

Just then, Brock walked in with Pikachu, holding two mugs for them.

"Here, I made us some hot chocolate."

"Thanks a lot Brock," May said, taking the mug in her slender and shaky fingers, sipping in small increments. Brock beamed.

"Well, Ash will be fine. Just try to lighten up," he assuaged.

They smiled, enjoying the taste. "It taste really good." The two siblings looked at each other and giggled at the whipped cream covering their lips. Brock chuckled as well, enjoying the lightened atmosphere. Everyone was smiling again.

"Like I was saying, Ash will be fine. The nurse told me that it was only a flesh wound, and he should be up in a few days since he only fell unconscious because of the allergic reaction he had to the beedrill's sting," Brock explained. The two brightened, relieved that he'd be fine and should be up soon.

"Thank goodness." May felt a tone of weight lifted off her chest.

"In the mean time, why don't we just watch some television while we wait for him to wake up?" Brock suggested. The two nodded, Max taking dibs on the remote. He turned it on and flipped through the channels.

_"Pacificlog contest-"_ May's eyes widened at the mere mention of a contest.

"Max, go back, go back!" May called, shoving her brother in an attempt to grab the remote.

"Hold your horses!" Max said as he decided to let her have her way since she was beating him up at the moment.

_"It's in a matter of four days. Remember, this is the last contest till the Grandfestival so make sure to be there coordinators!"_ the host announced, giving a wink to the camera. May frowned, her mouth agape.

"I had forgotten all about my contest," she whispered, completely aghast.

"We'd have to leave by tomorrow morning if we wanted to make it in time," Brock reminded. May looked torn and weary, nodding as if she accepted the decision she made.

"Well, we need to stay with Ash and make sure he's alright," May decided. "There'll be more contests some other time, right?" May's voice strained, coerced into forming faux laughter.

"But May! Didn't you just hear? It's the last contest till the grand festival! Didn't you want to go?" Max remembered. May's eyes widened in realization. She bit her lip.

"I can't just leave Ash like this. He still needs to recover and…" she paused, averting her gaze to the linoleum floor.

"I think you should just go May. If you want to enter the grand festival, you'll have to. Think of what Ash would want. He would hate himself if he found out that you missed your contest and your chances of entering the grand festival because of him," Brock vindicated. May despondently frowned, fighting her inner battle, distinguishing what would be best for everyone.

"Maybe you're right." She knew just how devastated he'd be. He was the one who worked so hard and helped her get to where she was now. He always encouraged her to do her very best and try her hardest and to not let anything stop her from her dream. She looked over at Pikachu, and noticed he smiled at her too, understanding etched in his eyes. She had closed her eyes before, but now determined sapphire eyes stared straight at Ash's door. "Okay, I'll do it."

.

May gathered all her pokeballs, making sure she had everything she needed. She sighed, rationalizing that she was doing the right thing. She opened the door to Ash's room, hoping to seek any comfort she could find from the resting boy.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Ash. I wish you'll be alright and wake up soon," May murmured, her fingertips lightly grazing his hand. She intertwined her fingers with his, his hand lying limp. Never had she imagined his hands so languid and fragile. She shut her eyes before a single droplet trickled down. "Just get better," she begged, giving one more squeeze before she released her grasp and left.

.

Ash's eyes were heavy, feelings his torso incredibly sore. He groaned in agony.

"Ugh, what's… happening?" he asked, clutching his stomach in pain. "When did I-"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu called, launching himself off the mattress to hug him. Ash cringed at the extra weight near his stomach. He gritted his teeth as to not cry out. Pikachu frowned, getting off and trying to help him.

"Pikachu, I'm glad to see you – too, but what happened to me?" he asked, pausing in between for the sheer pain rushing through him. He bemoaned, "It hurts so much."

"Well, look who's up," Brock interrupted, walking up to him. Max walked in as well, relieved to see Ash sitting up and grinning a toothy one.

"I'm up, but… ugh, what happened?" he groaned, grabbing his stomach in pain while he flopped back down. He grimaced, feeling his back burn from the sensation.

"You were stung by a beedrill," Brock enlightened. "You had an allergic reaction to the sting. You should be completely better in a week, but you'd still have to take it easy since that wound of yours would most likely need more time to heal. And you'll have to take special ointment for your skin." Ash nodded in understanding. It was only then that he noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's May?" he asked, scrutinizing the small room.

"You just missed her. She left right now. We had convinced her to go to her contest or else she'd stay here and miss her shot at the grand festival," Brock explained. Ash's eyes widened.

"B-but," he stuttered. The two tilted their heads, perplexed.

He tried his best to get up, but nearly fell. Fortunately Brock and Max were there to catch him. "How was she acting?"

"She was really sad to be leaving when you were injured, but she should be alright," Brock said. Ash tried his best to get up once again, but he fell back down. "Ash, don't be trying to get up anymore, you need your rest! You won't heal quickly if you don't!" he reprimanded.

"She must feel bad then, right? I need to show her that I'm alright or else she won't be able to give her best," Ash reasoned, gritting his teeth at the pain surging all over his body. However, he knew May well enough, and knew this pain was worth it if he could just…

Brock's explanation only reaffirmed his fears. If someone was hurt, she wouldn't be able to concentrate – she might be too worried to give it her all and this was the last contest before the grand festival too, so it would be her last chance. "Please, can you help me go to her?" he asked.

"But you're injured," Brock chided, a frown appearing.

"Please? I won't be able to go on my own, and you _do_ want May to win her contest, don't you?" Ash tried to convince. Brock sighed, remembering how May was so worried. He was right. Brock groaned, knowing the next words out of his mouth would be incredibly idiotic and reckless.

"Fine."

He agreed.

.

They had managed to get all the way towards the ferry without anyone else getting an injury. Ash's expression brightened when he saw the docks. They examined the ferry, noticing a figure leaning on the rails.

"May!" Ash called out.

"Ash?" she asked, incredulous. She rubbed her eyes, feeling skeptical at the sight before her. Her eyes widened and her mouth went up into a smile. "Ash, it's really you. You're better!"

"Kind of, but I had to make sure you know I'm alright, so win one for both of us! I'll be cheering you on loud enough that you could even hear me from Pacificlog!" he shouted as they both laughed.

"Thanks! Be sure to watch. I'm so glad you're alright," she called, taking a big sigh in relief. She waved in farewell.

The sky had been monochrome through the entire day. However, as if it was faith working her magic, a gust of wind blew, and Ash's hat floated off his head and circled in the wind.

"My hat!" Ash called, reaching out but failing to grasp it in his hands. He cringed at the strike of pain from reaching to far. "Bad idea," he moaned. He glanced up and noticed it was circling towards May. She reached her arms in hope of catching it. "You got it!" Ash yelled, feeling euphoria.

"Don't worry Ash, I'll take good care of it!" she yelled back, waving another goodbye. Ash did the same.

"Thank you!" he called to her disappearing figure.

They stayed until the ferry was nothing but a silhouette.

.

_Breath in, breath out…_

May's hand clutched her chest, feeling her heart pound. She was so nervous, wondering how things would go about. The situation wasn't looking too god for her as of right now. Drew, her biggest rival, was competing in this contest as well. Other than that, no one would be here to cheer her on. No Max, no Brock, no Ash… she gulped, already hearing the crowd's uproar at Drew's flawless performance. Drew was going to make it to the second stage, no doubt.

"I'm so nervous," May said in dismay. She paced, soon going over to her bag and retrieving a bottle of water. Ash's hand seemed to drawl her in, her eyes completely on nothing but the hat.

"_I'll be cheering for you! Win one for the both of us!"_ she remembered him say. His words relieved her in a way she couldn't explain. She felt eased, her mind finally clearing from all the negative thoughts. Her eyes widened, reaching an epiphany.

_"Well, if they're not here, I can at least wear Ash's hat. That way I'll know they're watching somewhere. It might give me the confidence I need,"_ she thought. She placed it on her head, examining herself in the mirror.

"Well, not really my style, but it does look good on me," she giggled, making a goofy pose in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Drew's sharp voice asked, making May yelp in surprise.

"N-nothing! I-I'm just freshening up," she stuttered, chuckling sheepishly. Drew raised an eyebrow, soon shaking his head and dismissing her antics with a sigh. They heard the announcer call May's name.

"Looks like you're up." May nodded, determination reaching her eyes. "Good luck, you're going to need it with how great my performance went."

"Thanks, I guess," May said as she walked out. She released her poke ball to reveal Combusken. "Before we get out there, I want you to hold this for me," she said, wrapping her red bandanna around Combusken's neck and tying a knot. "Well, let's do our best!" May smirked when Combusken got pumped, its fire flaring. She returned Combusken back into the poke ball and ran out the stage with new found confidents. She beamed, waving towards the crowd. She tugged the front part of Ash's cap, soon winking.

"Take the stage!"

.

Silence filled the entire stadium: the audience, the stage, and the hospital room, where Ash and the gang were waiting in suspense. May stared intensely at the board that calculated the points. It was certainly a close call between May and Drew: it could go either way. They had made it to the second round, and then found themselves facing each other once again. May gulped, her fist clenching as she continued to pierce her glare at the board, praying she didn't come in second place to Drew. This couldn't happen to her, not again.

She sighed, calming as the suspense continued to build, her heart beating at a rapid pace and May's breath hitched when the small sounds on the board finally halted, showing the victor…

Ash was still confused why May was wearing his hat though…

"Looks like we have a winner! May Maple!" The crowd roared at the winner.

May's pupil's constricted, staring incredulously at the screen. Her face was the one that appeared on the board. Her name was the one that shined. Her biggest rival… and she defeated him?

The applause had never been greater, yet she was able to tune it all out. She glanced over to her opponent, and noticed his own eyes were wide from the outcome. However, he sighed.

"Good job, May." Drew held out his hand, not looking into her eyes.

"Thanks, Drew." She smiled, shaking his hand as well. "I still have a lot to learn though."

"That's for sure… I want to challenge you again," Drew mentioned, a smirk appearing. Just like always… May grinned, eagerly nodding.

"That's fine with me!" May told him confidently. It was only then that Drew's eyebrow arched curiously.

"Hey, what's with the change in head gear?" He asked, noticing she wasn't wearing her normal red bandanna. She grinned, tugging the end of the cap once again.

"It's a friend of mine. That reminds me, I have to head back and give it back to him. Hopefully he's feelings better. Well, see you later!" May waved a goodbye, running off to catch the nearest ferry. Drew stared wide eyed in silence, until, finally, one word was uttered.

_"Him?"_

.

"Congratulations!" everyone yelled, their arms up in the air while Pikachu threw confetti. May blushed at the welcome, a bit embarrassed by such praise.

"Thanks everyone!" she said. She turned to Ash. "I'm glad you're okay Ash."

"Of course I am! Now we can leave to the next gym! I'm so psyched after you won your contest and defeated Drew!" Ash said, trying to raise his hand, but flinched as he felt his wound nearly rip.

"Be careful. You still need to rest. Your wound is very sensitive at the moment. You should be out in at least a week." Ash wined, disappointed by the news. May remembered something as she felt for his hat on top of her head. She removed it, stretching her arms towards him.

"I believe this belongs to you."

"Thanks for taking good care of it. Hey, but why did you decide to wear it during your contest?" he asked, placing his hat back on his head.

"Well, I thought it would give me luck! I guess it did!" She winked. "In fact, I'd say it's my good luck charm."

"You can use it when you're in contest then!" he offered. May's face brightened at the thought.

"Thanks! I was going to ask you if I could wear it actually. Thanks a lot, I think it will really help," she said as he smiled back. Brock and Max stood confused.

"I don't think I can understand what's happening here," Max mumbled to Brock while he just chortled.

"Someday, you will. Someday…" Brock trailed off as he placed his arms over his shoulder. Max sighed in annoyance, stubbornly crossing his arms. He wished he could understand _today_.

This had marked the day May's superstitious nature began, and the start of a different kind of connection between the two.

.

_A/N:_ I played around with the canon a bit, as you may already know. Thanks everyone for reading, and tell me what you think with some constructive criticism or praise, or anything you like. Thanks!


	2. Part Two: If You Leave

_A/N:_ I'm glad lots of people liked it! Thanks for all the feedback; this wouldn't be here without you! Sorry, I was editing this story, so that's why this chapter is reposted.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.

.

___An Advanceshipping Two-shot_  
**Author:**_wubbzy_  
_Count: _2225

.

**His Hat and May**

.

.

_But now destiny was in their hands_

.

_**Part Two:**__ If You Leave_

.

The darkness filled the corridor except the one light that cascaded down the brunette's body. Next to her was the black haired boy who was doused in that same light. He had the utmost confidents. He grinned, turning to face her. Ash stared straight into her eyes ambition enflamed in his chocolate eyes.

"Are you ready May?" he asked.

"Yeah! Let's do our best then!" May clasped her hands together and gave him a wink in excitement. Ash nodded in agreement, just as pumped. This time, Ash was going to know what it felt like to be in a contest, for he will be competing in his first one with one of his best friends, May, in a matter of a few minutes. Ash smiled at the mere thought, content to see how he would hold up in a real contest. It was unofficial, but it was like an authentic one. He stared over to Pikachu, clenching his fist in anticipation.

"Pikachu, are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as electrifying sparks began to soar from his scarlet cheeks. Ash tugged at his hat out of sheer routine when a thought crossed his mind.

"May… did you want to wear my hat?" he asked, taking it off his spiky hair. May smiled gently, shaking her head.

"Thanks for the offer, but you should wear it. It's yours after all. I think I'll be fine from now on." She gave him a thumbs up. Ash was a bit shocked at first when she declined.

After the Pacifidlog contest, she had never performed in a contest without wearing his hat, claiming it was her _'good luck charm'._ Whenever she would put it on, she'd always pose either in a mirror or to him and give him a wink, leaving him stunned in his place. He wondered what was wrong for her to decline today of all times, but such thoughts flew over his head when he saw her smile at him. Ash nodded, giving her a thumbs up as well.

"Then good luck to you May. Whatever happens, happens," he declared.

"Right! Good luck to you too, and be sure not to go easy on me, alright?" Ash nodded in agreement. "Let's do our very best then!" and they shook hands.

.

May and Ash faced each other, the smoke from the colliding attack of her Blaziken and his Sceptile made it impossible to see who the winner was. The two were facing off after a brilliant first round performance. They were a bit shocked to be facing each other for the Terracotta ribbon, but then smirked in want – especially in May's eyes.

She had realized that he was the person she looked up to all this time. The person she was facing, anticipation and anxiousness reflected in his eyes as well. It was him, he was the one. Him, Ash Ketchum, was the one who always cheered her up and comforted her. He was the one who taught her to try her hardest and to aspire to become something greater than what she originally set out to be. He was the reason she tried so much, working her way through anything with her pokemon by her side, just like she watched him do all this time. It was him. She had realized this throughout their battle, their last performance.

The five minutes of battle were the most grueling that May had ever went through. Ash hadn't let up, and their two starter pokemon were of equal strength.

When those minutes were up, it was the moment of truth. They found themselves biting their lip, impatient for the outcome of the last battle.

"It appears… we have a tie!" the host screamed in contempt and excitement. "What a turn of events!" Both Ash and May stood wide eyed at the board, their bodies so stiff. They finally managed to face each other, both in wonderment. The process repeated. The outcome was unbelievable, so surreal and just… incredible! The applause finally reached their ears, and they stared into each other's eyes, beginning to smile. They turned to the audience and waved.

"Wow! Blaziken and Sceptile, you guys did a great job!" May congratulated.

"Yeah, they both came a long way! You guys were awesome out there!" Ash grinned, petting his Sceptile. The two pokemon beamed in response, giving their trainers a nod. The host's announcement cause the entire arena to mellow down. She turned to the two, melancholic.

"I'm sorry you two, but there is only one ribbon. We never expected a tie," the host apologized, opening the ribbon case to show the Terracotta ribbon. They glanced over to the shinning ribbon that reminded them of the soon. Ash and May's gaze then averted to the other, their eyes sparkling in knowing.

"Don't worry about that. We know just what to do." They both nodded to each other in acknowledgment. Ash grabbed the ribbon and threw it in the air. "Sceptile, use leaf blade!" Ash yelled while Sceptile jumped up and cut the ribbon perfectly in two. They both caught their piece watching the varnished metal gleam.

"Alright! We just won the Terracotta ribbon!" they both declared in unison, their bodies in a similar pose.

"What a great friendship!" the host announced in her microphone. The two placed their ribbons on their pokemon smiles and cheers egging them on.

This day, for as long as they lived, would always be remembered.

.

Everyone stood at the docks where May and Max were about to depart. The sea was calm, and the skies seemed clear.

"So you'll be going to Johto, huh?" Ash asked with disappointment consuming his auburn eyes.

"Yup! It's time I find my own style and perform in a lot of contest," May said. He nodded in understanding.

"Then… good luck May." He gently smiled, shaking her hand once again. "Oh, um… maybe you should take this," he reminded her, taking his hat off and sheepishly extending his arms out to her. May stared at him with widened eyes, surprise eminent on her face. Really, it was crazy. The hat he always wore, adored like it was his own pokemon… and he was offering it to her. She gave off a sad smile, shaking her head no. He stared at her with a frown adorning his face.

"Thanks Ash, but I'll have to decline." May moved his hat to his chest when she pushed it away.

"Why not?" he asked, a bit offended by her refusal.

"I'll be honest… I don't think I'll need it anymore. It is really cute on me, I'll admit, but I think I'll be fine without it. Besides, I already have something to remember you by now," she said, showing him her half of the Terracotta ribbon. Ash at first had been taken back at her gesture, but soon deadpanned when he pondered on it more.

"Why does something tell me you never needed it in the first place?" he inquired, the timbre of his voice monotone. Pikachu held the same expression, wondering if what his trainer suspected was correct. May merely giggled, shrugging with faux innocence.

"Maybe, who knows?" She smiled, trying to play along with him. "But-" She grabbed the hat once more and placed it on her head. "It did look cute on me all those times I wore it, don't you think?" She winked, then giggled at his heated face. Ash had stayed there stiff as a rock and unable to move. Max sighed, tugging at his sister's shirt.

"The boat's about to leave," Max told her. May nodded.

"Well, Max and I should be getting on the boat now. Bye Ash, bye Brock, bye Pikachu!" She waved, giving back his hat. She grabbed Max's hand and ran off to the ferry before it left without them. Max stared at the two boys waving along with Pikachu. He did his best to hold back his tears. He quickly brushed the water out of his eyes, continuing to wave at them.

As they got on the boat, he saw the figures where they were, and broke down right there.

"Bye!"

"Bye Max – remember, I'll definitely go and visit you!" Ash said as he waved. "Bye May!"

"I hope you have a safe trip!" Brock said, continuing to wave as well.

"I'll go and visit right after I win the Johto grand festival!" she called out. Ash smirked, sending her a thumbs up.

"Be sure to!"

Both Ash and Brock stood by the docks until the ship was out of sight. Ash smiled contently, placing his hat back on his head, matting his spiky hair to look a bit less wild. "I'm going to get stronger." Ash smiled with new confidents. He grabbed his half of the Terracotta ribbon from his pocket and held it tightly in his calloused palms. He stared at it for a moment, and then put it back in his pocket.

"You ready to head back to Pallet Town Pikachu?" he asked. Pikachu nodded. Brock and Ash walked together until it was finally time to part ways. They shook hands, and waved goodbye.

.

Ash's face brightened at the sight before him.

"Whoa, new clothes!" he exclaimed, grabbing them out of the package.

"Even a new backpack!" He smiled, wanting to go thank his mother as soon as he tried them on. He had arrived in Sinnoh just a few days ago, and he already got himself into trouble. He'd lost Pikachu and his journey got off to a hectic start. However, he did meet a new friend named Dawn and met back up with his old friend, Brock. He knew new clothes meant a new start on his journey and new friends, but he would never forget his friends that were moving on along with himself.

He walked out of the bathroom and patted his new clothes. He looked in the mirror and took his old cap off and placed it on the counter. He stared at his new hat. It looked the same only it held a blue poke ball symbol in the middle instead of the green one like his old hat did.

"Well, since I did get a new one…" he trailed off, grabbing it and going to look for a package along with a pen and notebook paper.

.

May sighed as she leaned on the rails of the boat in an attempt to calm her nerves. She had dropped off Max, and stayed in Hoenn for a whole week. She couldn't stop thinking of her friends and her future in Johto. She was going to be on her own – all by herself. This time, no one will be at her contest to cheer her on. She was in that same predicament on that fateful day to the Pacifidlog contest. Only this time she was able to ease her nerves when she took her ribbon out.

"This will be my inspiration. If I'm lonely or feel afraid, I'll always have that memory to look back to and smile at," she reminded herself. However, she soon felt somber, her expression falling. "Although maybe I should have accepted his hat," she said in regret. She had great memories while wearing Ash's hat as well. The only problem was he liked his hat so much, she couldn't just take it from him. She still couldn't believe he'd offer it to her in the first place. "Well, that's Ash for you," she thought aloud as she stared up towards rather bleak sky.

"May Maple?" a man asked as he tapped her shoulder.

"Hi, um, yeah that's me." She looked down to see him holding a medium sized package in his hand.

"This just came for you," he informed.

"Oh, thank you!" May smiled.

_"Hmm, I wonder what it is,"_ she thought, wondering if her mother sent her anything she might have forgotten for her travels. Her eyes widened when she saw the red and black cap right in front of her. "He didn't…" she whispered out skeptically. She looked down and noticed a piece of white notebook paper folded in half. She opened it and read. Her eyes brightened, smiling in pure rapture.

It read: _You may not need it since you're the best coordinator I know, but just in case… -Ash_

She felt as if she would cry out in absolute euphoria. She looked down to the bottom of the page shaking her head in amusement.

_P.S. It looks better on you anyways,_ it read with a sloppy drawing of a Pikachu and a Torchic at the end.

May's face heated when reading the last sentence. She grinned, placing the hat and the note to her chest.

"Oh Ash," she said, clutching the items to her chest with closed eyes, taking everything in. "Thank you."

She took off her lime green bandana and placed the red and black hat on her head, posing at a nearby mirror. She felt embarrassed, her cheeks painted scarlet, but still giggled.

With confidence and anxiousness, May stared out to the shore with a determined smile plastered on her face. She wouldn't let Ash or herself down. New challenges, new people and pokemon await the both of them.

Ash and May maybe separated, but yet still linked together as May tugged at the front of their hat.

.

_A/N:_ I hope everyone enjoyed this. I had to edit this, so if you're wondering why I repost this, you can take a peak in my profile. Anyways, tell me what you think and leave a review! Till next time! xD


End file.
